


A Veteran's Help

by Mika_Salo



Category: Motorsport RPF, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Gen, K&N West Series, Kern County Raceway Park, NASCAR, Throwback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Salo/pseuds/Mika_Salo
Summary: "The thing I like about Hailie is she loves to race. She's very good at talking about racing and very energetic in doing things off the race track," -Kevin Harvick on his race at Kern County, March 2018.A little imagination on a first meeting between Kevin Harvick and Hailie Deegan, after their race at Kern County in 2018. In which Kevin gives the rookie some advice.Platonic fluff/one-shot





	A Veteran's Help

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the middle of the night, and decided it would fit well as a one-shot. Don't think about too much, and enjoy!

"Fuck them kids."

In reality, he had to have expected it. A veteran racing in a series full of young guns would sooner or later become a victim of one trying to push the limits a bit too far. Certainly, though, he hadn't expected it like that.

It had been all fine until the caution for a car spun in turn one, one of the many field fillers who should've been parked if not for the K&N West Series' dismal car count these days. With that, the field had been stacked up again, and he was looking to hold onto the lead he had held since the drop of the green flag.

That hope would be crushed less than a lap later, as the 16 of Derek Kraus pushed a little too hard, sending Harvick up the track, falling to outside the top 10 before he could get a grip of his racecar again.

From there, it had been a steady drive back to the front, but there were simply too few laps remaining for him to reach the front and enact his revenge on the young man who had ended up winning the whole damn show.

Fourth. FOURTH. He didn't care that it was a junior series. A racing driver always wants to win, and he was feeling pissed off as he sat on the sidelines post-race. 

The boom of confetti went off on the other side of the track, cheers of a winning crew and the crowd in the stands all but an echo for the forty-two-year-old driver.

"C'mon Kevin, let them idiots celebrate their win and let's get out of here," said Jerry Pitts, his crew chief and car owner for that night.

Sighing, Kevin lifted himself from the barrier, forcing a smile onto his face. He quickly shook hands with the man who had called the shots during the race.

"Well Jerry, it was a pleasure working with you. Best of luck for the future of your team. Thanks for letting me drive the car."

"Ah, it's no problem man. I let you know if driving at Sonoma is an option, alright?"

"Sure thing, sounds good."

The two men shook hands once again before pulling each other into a manly hug.

"Alright, take care Kevin, I'll see you around, and good luck at Auto Club this weekend."

"Thanks. I'll just leave the firesuit with one of your crew guys, alright?"

"Yep, sounds good."

And so that was that.

\--

As he said so, Kevin got changed into his normal clothing and dropped off his firesuit at the team hauler. Placing his helmet and the rest of his gear in his duffel bag he had brought for the race, he gave a final goodbye and thanks to everyone else on the crew, before walking off towards his rental car for the weekend.

By now, most of the fans had left the track, considering it was quite late for a Thursday night. Then again, it was for him as well, considering he'd have to wake up quite early for media obligations and practice in the morning.

As he reached the black Ford Mustang with tinted windows, a shout stopped him before he could open the door.

"Yo Kevin, wait up!" said a distinctly masculine voice.

Turning his head around and removing his hand for the sleek door handle of the care, the easily recognizable face of Brian Deegan could be seen waving to him as he walked up to him.

The two men gave eachother a firm handshake upon greeting each other.

"Hey man, just wanted to say a great job out there on the track! You made it look hella easy, even if you didn't win. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, it's pretty difficult when you got a bunch of kids who don't know...don't have the experience of racing door to door with each other" replied Kevin, cutting himself off from inadvertently trash talking the other drivers. He knew that Brian probably wouldn't take that well, considering he did have his daughter competing in that very race.

"Eh, well, don't sweat about it" responded Brian. "You've obviously got this oval racing deal figured out, looking at your three wins this season anyway."

"Heh, yeah. Hopefully a fourth this Sunday" said Kevin with a smirk. "Those suckers don't stand a chance this weekend."

Brian just laughed in response. "That's the spirit man! Beat their asses for sure! I'll be watching that race myself up in one of those suites, definitely want to see you win in person for once" he said, slapping the Bakersfield native's shoulder.

"Alright, well I gotta go Brain. Definitely don't want DeLana getting worried about me. You know how she is sometimes."

"Yeah man, you be on your way. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Sure thing" responded Kevin, as Brian gave him another pat on the shoulder, before turning back towards his rental car.

"Hey wait for me!" called out a distinctly feminine voice.

'Oh for Pete's sake'

Releasing the door handle of his car for a second time, Kevin once again turned his head towards the emptying parking lot.

The jogging figure of a teenage girl could be seen running towards the two of them, carrying her own sports duffel bag. Even though he couldn't see who it exactly was through the dark gravel lot, the ear-splitting grin on Brian's face could only show that it must've been his daughter.

Slowing down to walking speed as she reached Kevin and Brian, Halie was quickly assaulted by a massive hug by her father, before quickly pulling away from it with an embarrassed look on her face. 

"Well" started Brian "You've seen my daughter before, but have you guys ever met personally?" He asked as Halie turned towards Kevin.

"Actually, I don't believe we have" Kevin responded, now focusing on the teenage girl before him.

Kevin smirked as he put his hand towards Hailie, herself quickly shaking it.

"It was really cool to be able to race against you, Kevin! I know I couldn't keep up with you, but I definitely learned a lot seeing your lines on the track and how you passed people!" said Hailie, now beaming. "It wasn't every day you get to race a NASCAR champion at such a grassroots level."

"Heh, It's no problem, just doing what I do" he responded, scratching the back of his neck at the praise he received. "Didn't come home with the win with the fastest car, but eh, that's racing I guess..." finished Kevin, trailing off with his words as he thought back to the race that night.

"Well, thanks anyway for coming down here! I've always been a huge fan of yours! Maybe even a hero of mine! It was super cool to be on the same track as you!" she continued.

"Well, you didn't do half-bad yourself, kid. Definitely showed some of the boys how it's done as a rookie. You got a long way to go, but I'm sure you got the talent to get through it all."

"And" continued Kevin, pointing at her Monster Energy sweater she had adorned, "with sponsors like that, it's only a bonus for you."

"Ha, thanks, I guess. But hey, maybe I'll be up there racing you one day, and beat you that time around too!" replied Hailie with a smug grin. 

"In your dreams."

Hailie only stuck her tongue out at him in mock offense, to which the two men both chuckled at her antics.

"Alright, well I gotta go Brian. Tell the rest of your family I said hi, alright?"

"Will do."

"And Hailie?"

"Hmm?"

"Best of luck on your rookie season. Enjoy the ride, race all the laps, and don't worry about making a name for yourself. Just drive. Follow that, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Awe, you're too kind. Thank you so much!" she said, beaming once again.

Before Kevin could react, Hailie had enveloped him in a tight hug, causing Kevin to flinch for a moment.

"Don't worry man, she's always this touchy" said Brian, breaking the silence,

"Daaaaad!" moaned Hailie, pulling away from the grip she had on the older driver.

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys later. Have a good night" said Kevin, finally stepping into his car, and turning the ignition.

"You too man! Bye!"

"Bye Kevin! I'll swear I'll beat you next time!"

Kevin only smirked in response as the grumbling of his V8 died down, before slowly pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to the Los Angeles area. He stuck his hand out the window as he looked at the two Deegans in his rearview mirror. Soon, they were only a speck in the distance.

'She's got game, that's for sure.'

\--

"As I look back on the event, and, you know, pick the one person from the event who I could say KHI would want to represent, and who would have the most potential, it would probably be Hailie Deegan. She did really really well, and obviously, they have a unique racing heritage within their family, from Brian. You know, I got to race with her for a little bit there, and she did a great job in the car. So I think as far as potential and reach, and racing knowledge, and getting in the car as young as she is, um, that would be the one who I would pluck out of the series and say, 'that's the one we want to be apart of'. It was fun to see."

Hailie closed the video on NASCAR.com and smiled. It felt food to be recognized.


End file.
